Poachers' love
by Music Lovveerr22233
Summary: A story on how Bree and Sloan met, how their romance blossomed and a vow that neither will break.
The poachers guide, a place where poachers could train, by supplies or simply meet up with each other. Sloan Blackburn was a little older than most beginner poachers as he was 29 and most poachers start training at 27, walked to the front desk to collect his rifle to practice with. The wind blew his blonde hair and the sun shone on his fair skin, as far as looks were considered he had them. Filling out his form he grabbed the rifle and headed for the shooting range.

Setting up his gun he aimed for the dummy _bang, bang,_ almost a bulls eye but it just narrowly missed the places marked with an X. He let out a low growl and tried again, infact he tried for another 3 hours. One of the more experienced poachers walked towards him, "Listen, I've been watching you; try aim a little higher to the left. If you need extra practice there's a class at 5, but from what I see; you are gonna make one hell of a poacher!"

Sloan smirked at that thought, he slowly wandered to the gun shed to clean out the gun before returning it but something caught his eye. Forgetting all about his task he walked to the bar area where he heard laughing. From distance that was close enough he could see 4 women chatting eagerly to each other. "Did you see that new blonde guy he's kinda cute!'' the woman with long brown hair exclaimed she looked to be about his age, "You mean Sloan Blackburn?" the lady with a blonde Mohawk that was maybe 28 or 29 asked. "Yes! I heard he has the gun techniques to shoot his target!" the female with the short red hair spoke up. "I still don't see why you are making such a big fuss about him? There are plenty of good looking poachers here!" the oldest of the 4 females stated, her black pulled back into a tight bun, she was maybe 37 or 38.

Deciding that he had done enough spying he walked back to the shed and began to clean his rifle. Once satisfied he carefully placed it in the locker and walked out, he was headed for his car when a growl of frustration could be heard. Deciding to investigate he came across another female with blue black hair tied into a pony. Walking towards her, he cleared his throat "Are you ok?" she looked at him with a questioning look "I'm fine".

"Doesn't sound like it"

"I'm fine!"

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Are not"

"You know what this is ridiculous! I can't believe I am wasting my time talking to you, or that I'm here wasting my flying time for a stupid gun practice!" she began to breath heavily as if trying to compose herself. "Your flying time?" Sloan asked after a few awkward moments.

She looked at him with a small smug ' _she's cute when she's mad!'_ Sloan thought. "I fly helicopters" "That's cool, I wish I could!" she chuckled "Maybe if men didn't think that shooting is the only thing you need to be able to do to become a poacher then you could maybe fly a helicopter!" giving a small snicker, she picked up the small pistol and fired at the dummy, hitting it perfectly on the X-markings.

"How long are you in this town for?" she asked a stunned Sloan, "About another week but I don't believe that I caught your name. I'm Sloan". Shaking his hand she blushed a little "Bree". Bree had a beautiful smile but she seemed really young to be a poacher "Before you ask I'm 25. If you meet me here tomorrow at sunset, I could maybe show you how to fly a helicopter!"

Sloan smirked "Alright, deal and if you come tonight for the orientation I'll buy you a drink and maybe take you out for dinner" she laughed. "That was a really bad pick up line but for some reason I am this: meet you here at 7." She winked at him before leaving for the gun shed.

Sloan watched her walk off, when suddenly he felt something hard hit him "Seriously? Bree said yes to you?" one of the poachers questioned. Sloan snickered "I am willing to make a bet with you right now. I know that Bree and I will work out". "How do you know that?" he asked again.

"Because she will be my wife, I just know it!"


End file.
